powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Reality Filtering
The ability to redefine reality through metaphysical filters. Sub-power of Reality Warping and Meta Probability Manipulation. Techniques of Subjective Reality. Variation of Reality Modding. Opposite to Temporal Phase Manipulation. Not to be confused with Reality Level Manipulation. Also Called *Fantasy Filter Manipulation *Filter Alteration *Reality Addition/Subtraction *Reality Layering *Reality Redefinition *Spatial Phase Manipulation Capabilities User is able to apply metaphysical filters to the world to redefine reality. When used, the filters that are placed on to reality does not compromise the world's original/previous state and everything before, even the inhabitants may not realize the change. By extension, the user is able to preform actions, simple or intuitive, risky or safe, without any actual danger or consequence to what is considered, the "Pure World". The "Pure World" can be of many forms, depending on the stories' context. It can be a world full of science and facts, magic/supernatural, simplicity or complexity, etc. Though as long as there are perspectives, religions and theories, or even simple ideas, few of which apply filters to the world, based on that logic, no world is "pure" as long as a single concept exist. Though if these filters are to be true, then it can be assumed that specific state of the world would not necessarily be erased when a new filter is applied, therefore no permanent damage is caused. The effects of new filters can vary from being similar to the previous, while also simultaneously being drastically different (i.e; a person having the same personality, but a different age at the same time). Summarized, every filter coincide with one another. In conclusion, with the applications of filters, the user is able to add, remove or change anything in the world. Whether it be the quantity of dimensions, the structure of a system (physical or metaphysical), or even the fundamentals of concepts, they are able to achieve virtually any possibility by overlapping the previous "veil" with the one of the desired effects. Applications (Examples) *Complete Arsenal *'Creation:' **Alternate Universe Creation **Constructs Creation **Empathic Creation **Imagination Manifestation **Life Creation *'Destruction:' **Anti-Energy Manipulation **Concept Destruction **Space Depletion **Total Event Collapse **Universe Destruction *'Enhancements:' **Alternate-Selves Contacting **Absolute Senses **Infinite Supply **Psionic Bio-Tech **Reality Condition **Ultimate Regeneration *'Scientific:' **Advanced Technology **Dark Matter Manipulation **Elemental Manipulation **Fundamental Forces Manipulation **Physics Manipulation **Quantum String Manipulation **Space-Time Manipulation **Transcendent Science *'Metaphysical:' **Adaptive Energy **Boundary Manipulation **Causality Manipulation **Dual Warping **Meta Variable Manipulation **Omni-Magic **Pataphysics Manipulation **Science-Magic Ascendancy Associations *Biological Manipulation *Meta Probability Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Reality Modding *Reality Shifting *Technomagic Limitations *The "original/previous" world may still exist, but reside outside of the resident reality. *Cannot filter in or out users of Omnipotence. *The user may be unable to return to an exact previous world without a reference point,and only be able to move on to a copy. Known Users *The Creator (Final Fantasy Legend) *The Lifemaker (Negima) *Othinus (Toaru Majutsu no Index) *Majin (Toaru Majutsu no Index) *Doctor (Wildstorm) Gallery Black World (Toaru Majutsu no Index).png|The Black World, a blank canvas more so than a world. It is a place with no "filters", an empty phase. It even has no boundaries to even differentiate the sky from the ground. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Meta Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power